1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new proteolytic enzyme designated by the number 24,199 RP, and its use in a process for the depilation of animal skins. The new enzyme is obtained by culture, in artificial media, of a micro-organism belonging to the genus Streptomyces and designated by the name Streptomyces caligosus DS 14,486 (NRRL 8,195).
2. Summary of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel culture of the microorganism, Streptomyces caligosus DS 14,486 which is capable of providing the proteolytic enzyme designated by the number 24,199 RP, in a recoverable quantity upon culturing in a nutrient medium containing assimilable sources of carbon and nitrogen and inorganic constituents.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for preparing the proteolytic enzyme designated by the number 24,199 RP from a culture of the microorganism Streptomyces caligosus DS 14,486.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved process for the depilation of animal skins in tanning operations which comprises contacting the skins with the proteolytic enzyme 24,199 RP prepared from a culture of the microorganism Streptomyces caligosus DS 14,486.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon studying the detailed description which follows.